Some existing lighting trims are designed for Parabolic Aluminized Reflector (PAR) incandescent lamps. For example, some lighting trims are designed for recessed installation of PAR incandescent lamps in ceilings including sloped ceilings. In some cases, the PAR incandescent lamps and corresponding trims are already installed, and it may be desirable to replace the incandescent lamps with light emitting diode (LED) light sources while retaining the existing trims. Further, LED based light sources may be preferable over incandescent lamps in new installations. In such cases, using existing trims instead of designing new trims may be more cost effective.
Thus, an LED lighting module that can be used with trims designed for PAR incandescent lamps may be desirable. Further, an LED lighting module that has field interchangeable beam forming optics and that allows light output to be varied by using drivers with different drive currents is desirable. Retention structures that enable installation of the LED lighting module in a desired position may result in desired thermal and optical performance.